1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to additive manufacturing and subtractive manufacturing.
2. Background
Some printing systems implement device discovery, printer-driver management, and universal plug-and-play. These systems can discover devices on their local network and, after receiving a selection of a discovered device, proceed to obtain information about the selected device and search for a printer driver for the selected device if an appropriate printer driver is not already installed. If a matching printer driver is found, these systems install the driver, create a print queue, and set the correct port. However, these systems may not work well for devices that do not operate in a typical desktop system.